


New Beginning

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Coffee and Pool Floats [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Sunny and his pack of siblings have finally arrived at the new premises for their gym. Moving in is interesting, especially with the promise of a coffee shop next door.





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun AU that has been created with the help of the amazing StarofWinter! I only own my OC's.

Sunny sighed as Wrench finally stopped the moving truck in front of a large warehouse, soon to become the new home of their gym. The five hour drive had left all of them tired and cranky, even sweet FireFlight was starting to grumble and grouse about how long the journey was taking. Opening the door and jumping out, Sunny stretched and popped his back before looking up at the warehouse.  


“It's not much but it'll work.”  


“It had better, this place wasn't cheap.”  


Swipes, Sunny’s older brother, hopped out of the truck and looked up at the blank front of the warehouse before looking around and grinning.  


“Even better, there’s a coffee joint right next door.”  


The brother’s even older brother Barricade exited the van and slammed their heads together, making them both yelp in pain. Letting Sunny and Swipes go, he pointed to where FireFlight and Wrench had already opened the back of the truck, Trauma quietly slipping out of the passenger door of the vehicle to go help.  


“Stop gawping and come help.”  


“Aw ‘Caders … we were just looking around.”  


Sunny pouted, rubbing his ringing head as he walked over to the back of the truck. Ruffling FireFlight’s hair as he pushed his youngest sibling out of the way, Sunny hauled himself up into the truck and smirked at Barricade and Swipes.  


“Bet I can carry more of the heavy stuff in than you two combined!”  


The growled responses to the challenge soon started a mini competition, with Sunny, Swipes and Barricade all trying to outdo each other in carrying heavy equipment into the gym. Wrench snarled in frustration, leaving FireFlight in Trauma’s responsible hands and dashing after his idiot siblings.  


“If you morons hurt yourselves then you’d better not come crying to me! Sunny gimme that thing before you drop it and break it!”  


Trauma sighed and smoothed out the front of her skirt before smiling gently at FireFlight. Her younger brother was pouting petulantly, but to be honest he just looked cute.  


“Why don’t you help me take the pool equipment in ‘Flight? Let the others fight over all the big stuff.”  


FireFlight huffed and climbed up into the truck, easily locating several boxes of pool floats.  


“Okay Trauma. Can we go get a coffee afterwards?”  


Blowing his auburn fringe out of his eyes, he pointed over at the coffee shop next to their gym, the Suum Ca'nara according to the sign above the door. Trauma smiled, it looked a lovely, homey little place.  


“Why not? We need to introduce ourselves to our neighbors soon anyway.”  


She took a box of pool floats that FireFlight handed her.  


“But first we need to get all this stuff inside okay?”  


***  


The unpacking took most of the day, the warmth of mid-summer prompting Sunny, Swipes and Barricade; and eventually Wrench, to all strip their shirts off to try and cool down. Sweat trickled down Swipes’s tanned skin: highlighting both his lithe build and the tattoos that seemed to cover most of the available space on his body, and he grinned at the just as sweaty Sunny.  


“Struggling there brother?”  


Sunny snarled, hefting the full sized punch bag so it was supported on his scar covered shoulder better. The scars covered his entire torso front and back, only stopping about halfway up his neck and disappearing down below the waistband of his jeans.  


“No … why? Are you?”  


“You wish.”  


Both brothers yelped when Wrench smacked them with the barbell poles he was carrying, their white and red haired sibling glowering sternly at them.  


“C’mon, we’re almost done now! Stop messing around and help!”  


Grumbling and whining, Sunny and Swipes got back to work, neither of them noticing the movement in the window of the coffee shop.  


***  


It was almost completely dark by the time they’d transferred everything from the truck to the new gym, but they were done. Grinning, Sunny clapped Swipes and Wrench on the shoulders while FireFlight let out a happy whoop and hugged Trauma tight. Barricade just laughed and folded his arms, a proud smile on his face.  


“Give us a few days to get this place sorted out, and then Outcast’s Gym is open for business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suum Ca'nara - Mando'a for: the state of blissful rest and peace


End file.
